


My Heart's Compass Always Leads Back to You

by Applepie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brothers, Dressrosa, Gen, Island party after Doflamingo's defeat, Luffy doesn't know what to think, Sabo reunion, family is forever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: After Doflamingo’s defeat on Dressrosa, the island throws a party for the return of their royal family. By the harbour, the Straw-hats are celebrating their victory, until a mysterious blond makes his way on board. (Sabo just wants a proper reunion with his baby brother.)





	My Heart's Compass Always Leads Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> AU for end of Dressrosa arc, since they weren’t chased out (Probably AU from after Luffy meets Sabo again, because I have this vague recollection Luffy already bawled out to his crew that Sabo was his brother). Honestly, I started this fic before the Dressrosa arc ended, but never got around to finishing it. But I couldn’t not finish it, because the ASL brothers deserve so much love (and ff).

After Doflamingo's defeat, the island of Dressrosa threw a party, celebrating the return of their long forgotten King. The party was for the sake of the citizen as much as it was for their King, because nothing washed away fear and despair like beer and _sake_ , and an island-wide party. Amidst the plastered and rambunctious men, a blond weaved his way through the alleyways, unusually sober.

Sabo kept to the shadows as he slowly made his way to port, where a pirate ship with a familiar jolly roger of a straw-hat clad skull sat.

The Thousand Sunny was a cheerful and bright sight on the harbour, bobbing happily on the sea, full of hopes and dreams and unbreakable bonds. The Straw-hat pirates were all spread on the main deck, surrounded by booze and food that the King and princess had sent directly to them.

Even before Sabo made it onboard, he could already hear the crew's cheers and ' _kanpai_ 's all around. He could hear Luffy's distinctive ' _Shishihi_ ' laugh, reminding him of lost family and days-gone-by.

Slowly, Sabo climbed, scaling the side of the ship cautiously. When his hands landed on the ratlines, he pulled himself up, swinging his legs up and over.

In front of him, sprawled on a lawn deck were ten people. Sabo didn't know them personally, but he'd long burnt the images of their wanted poster into his mind, because these were the precious people Luffy had chosen for himself.

He mentally drew up their bounty as his eyes drifted past each one. There was "Pirate Hunter" Zoro lounging by the side, surrounded by bottles of booze. "Cat Burglar" Nami and "Devil Child" Robin sat on lawn chairs as "Black Leg" Sanji hovered around them. Scattered around Luffy were "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper, "King of Snipers", "Cyborg" Franky, and "Humming" Brook. Even "Surgeon of Death" Law was there, looking mildly disgusted by Luffy's eating habits.

Sabo allowed himself a chuckle at the oddness of a crew his younger brother managed to collect – really Luffy, cyborgs and skeletons? – before he knocked politely on the wooden railing of the Thousand Sunny.

Immediately, all eyes turned to him.

"Good evening," Sabo said pleasantly, his ingrained manners covering all signs of nervousness, "I was wondering if I may speak with your Captain?"

Luffy was still facing the pile of food on the center of deck, rubbery face bulging with meat, and oblivious to his appearance.

"That depends on what you want," Nami said suspiciously.

The smile stayed on Sabo's face. "Just a friendly chat," he said cordially.

He watched as narrowed and curious gazes shot around, before the cyborg turned to their Captain at last. "Hey, Luffy-bro," Franky called out.

There was a horrible sputtering as Luffy tried to speak through his half-chewed food. He swallowed before turning over at them with a cheery, whiny, "What?" on his lips. It died prematurely the moment he saw Sabo. Luffy, good old Luffy, optimistic and carefree about the world, who smiled at every little thing, froze. All humour washed off Luffy's face.

"Luffy?" Sabo said hesitantly, watching the paling face with dread. True, Luffy had seen him earlier when they'd switched places at the Corrida Colosseum, but Sabo had a feeling Luffy had been too shocked at his appearance, too worried about Ace's _Mera Mera no Mi,_ and too busy about the impending battle with Doflamingo, for the full realisation to actually hit.

Sabo could audibly hear the thick gulp as Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat. Now that everything was over and done, Luffy's full attention was finally on Sabo, and his mind dove deeper than the surface thought of ' _It's_ _Sabo'_.

The Straw-hats shared a glanced with each other, and in the same movement, all discreetly shifted their stances, looking ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Sanji demanded, casually striding until he stood protectively in front of his crew.

"Ah, I apologise. Where are my manners? My name is Sabo," Sabo introduced himself politely, yet his eyes refused to look away. Sabo supposed he should have expected it when the other blond stepped forward, his black, double-breasted suit completely blocking his view of Luffy. "Sorry, but it's hard to hold a conversation when you're in the way," Sabo tried to reason civilly from his spot.

Luffy voice broke through from behind Sanji. "W-why-" he tried to say, before falling quiet.

Sanji shifted to look at his Captain, freeing Sabo from the imposing barricade the cook tried to be, until Sabo could finally make out Luffy once more. Luffy's head was turn directly at him, owl-wide eyes locked on to his own.

"Where were you?" Luffy finally managed to force out, voice wobbling. Even so, Sabo could hear the accusation under each word. Those watering eyes of Luffy's did nothing more than twist the spear in his gut, spilling guilt and anguish out from where he'd tried to hide it, when he'd foolishly tried to delude himself that Luffy had been fine without him. "Your boat sunk."

That night Sabo regained his memories, that night he was suddenly struck with the fact he was down one brother, he had planned what to say to Luffy. There was an apology first, and then he would wrap the boy up in his arms as they cried together about Ace. He would then distract his baby brother by telling him about his life of adventure, that courageous start of his, and the awe and amazement of the heroic sight of his saviour. He would tell his brother about the promise Dragon had made against the corrupted world, and then go on and spin a tale of all the places his been, and things he'd been showed.

All that died inside, sputtering at the sight of Luffy, until he could force out nothing more than simple sentences. "Dragon saved me," Sabo replied honestly, letting a hand rise and flutter over the burns on his face, "I would've died if he hadn't."

"And then?" Luffy whispered.

"I joined the Revolutionary Army."

The raccoon-like reindeer by Luffy's side shook the Straw-hat Captain with a confused frown on his face. "Who is he, Luffy?" he asked.

Luffy blinked soundlessly, before jerking his head away to stare down into clenched fists. His rubbery fingers twisted and pulled and shook in place. Then, Luffy's lip curled downwards. "I don't know him," the Captain declared.

"Lu-"

Luffy's eyes snapped towards him, fire in their depths. "Sabo is dead!" the Captain hissed out.

"I'm here, Luffy!"

"Sabo is dead. Sabo was the nicer brother, he would've told Ace and me if he were alive!"

There were sounds of sharp intake from the general vicinity of the other crew members. Sabo wouldn't have been surprised if the name 'Ace' had been all but taboo nowadays. Maybe even 'brother'. And here Sabo was, forcing the two wretched words out of Luffy.

The green-haired swordsman tightened his grip on his swords. The cook adjusted his stance.

Still, Sabo had to push forwards. "I didn't-"

"You are not my brother!" Luffy snapped, sounding equally watery and angry.

The words stabbed him straight in the heart with every syllable. "I know I'm a horrible brother-" Sabo tried to say. He took a step away from the railings and towards the teen.

Luffy leaned away, far, far back, until he was all but pressed into Law who had been sitting silently beside him. "Go away!" Luffy cried out. His arms shot out, groping for the nearest person. They encircled themselves around the Heart Pirate, movement pulling at that damning scar crossed on his chest. "Traffy's my brother now!" Luffy declared (one-sidedly), eyes red and brimming with unshed tears.

Sabo stiffened at his words.

Sabo heard the rumors of Luffy's escape from the Battle of Marineford. The Revolutionary Army had the sharpest ears for tales that covered the clashes against the legendary Marines Admirals. He'd heard how the Captain of the Heart Pirates had sailed amidst that fiery battle, escaped with Luffy, and saved him from certain death.

And where had he been?

Law _did_ have every right to be Luffy's older brother – he did a much better job than Sabo ever had.

"Go away," Luffy insisted again voice muffled, face pressed against the Heart Pirate's jacket.

Sabo looked at the two, distinctly reminded of their childhood on Dawn Island. Law was a substitute for the memory of Ace in his mind. He could remember the cold nights Luffy sat holding his brother, crying into the lapel of his shirt. He would cry from pain, or hunger, or silly nightmares. But Sabo himself had never done – and thought he _would_ never do – anything to make Luffy hurt like this.

Law awkwardly patted Luffy's back, looking uncertain of himself.

"I don't need you anymore," Luffy said.

The words stung, but that didn't make them any less true.

Sabo turned sharply on his heel. He didn't want to run away, but what use was staying when he was unwanted? It wasn't guilt that was making him leave, Sabo tried to delude himself; he was only leaving because that was Luffy's desire. He had never planned on losing his memory, but what was done was done, and Sabo couldn't change a thing.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you two," Sabo whispered unheard to the boy.

With a giant leap, he landed back on the sandy shore below.

He hadn't gotten far, reluctantly shuffling away, when a shadow cast over Sabo's head. The blond looked up to see the moss-haired swordsman leaning across the rail, watching his retreating back. There was a deep frown on the man's face, and Sabo had a vague feeling he was doing something wrong.

Nami joined Zoro by the railing a little later as Sabo stayed rooted in spot. "You're really leaving Luffy just like that?" she said softly in a voice that carried clean and crisp. He heard the disapproval in her tone.

Sabo let out a desperate huff of a chuckle. "He doesn't need me anymore."

"Is that what you honestly think?"

Was it? No, it really, really wasn't. If Sabo could, he would rush up to Luffy and envelope his younger brother in a tight hug that made up for the twelve years he'd missed. Because if there was anything Luffy was and would always be, he was a kid who loved adventure and freedom, he was a crybaby who adored his two brothers' attention, and he was someone who would rather die than be alone.

Luffy wasn't alone anymore with his namaka, but Luffy and him were more than that. They were family, with an oath of brotherhood sworn over _sake,_ decades ago. No amount of time would invalid that bond of theirs.

Zoro gave an approving grunt as Sabo's expression echoed his thoughts. With a slight shift, the swordsman knocked a roped ladder down from over the gunwale, and then wandered off in search of more booze.

Sabo chuckled humourlessly at the ladder – he supposed he didn't have the excuse of not going back up now – it was a lot easier to climb than scaling the side of the ship, as he had done earlier. Slowly, Sabo headed back towards the Thousand Sunny and made his way onboard once more.

Luffy was where Sabo saw him last, food abandoned on deck in favour of curling around Law.

"Go away, go away," Luffy cried, eyes squeezed shut as Sabo approached. His rubbery arms were coiled around a resigned Law's torso, snaked around and around in a possessive hold, tighter and tighter with Sabo's every step.

But now that he looked closer, Sabo could see Luffy wasn't holding onto Law in that brotherly embrace he's so freely given Ace and himself what seemed like years ago, when the world was a simpler place, where family meant being together forever, and death was something so foreign and unthinkable.

Law was a lifeline – a buoy in the crashing sea; someone Luffy held onto for dear life because without him, he would drown and fall down, down, down into that dreary black sea, swallowed by the tide and broken into a thousand pieces by the beasts underneath. Luffy was holding on because the moment he let go, he was afraid Law would disappear on him as well, leaving the boy alone with broken promises, just like what Sabo and Ace had done.

"You died," Luffy garbled out into Law's shirt.

"I'm here," Sabo pleaded.

"You're _dead!_ You and Ace…"

"I'm not. Please, baby bro…" Sabo whispered out.

The words, Sabo's confirmation of their relationship, meant so much more to Luffy than Sabo continuously repeating Luffy's name. Luffy suddenly launched himself out of Law's hold, pouncing onto Sabo.

"My baby brother," Sabo whispered once more.

"Sabo, Sabo, _Sabo_ ," Luffy warbled, repeating his name over and over again like it was a spell to keep him here in the mortal plane. Like he needed it to breath. The Straw-hat Captain buried his face into Sabo's chest, fist clenching tightly onto his royal blue jacket and stretching grip marks that threatened to stay forever. Sabo paid it no heed, letting Luffy do as he wished as he gently pulled the boy closer with the most precious touches. His shirt was replaceable but his baby brother was not.

"Come on, Lu. Don't cry."

"You left."

"I came back," Sabo soothed. "I'll always come back, even if it may take me a while."

There was a wet laugh from Luffy. "You're supposed to be the navigator," the kid tried to say over his dripping sniffles.

Sabo chuckled with him. "I wasn't lost at sea. I was lost in my mind," he replied indulgingly.

"What's the difference?"

"Nothing, because I'll always find my way back to you." Even if it took him years, even if he had to declare war to the entire world, even if he had to defy death, he would always come back to Luffy. He cradled the boy gently in his arms. "Now, why don't you introduce me to your crew?" he asked, never once pulling away from his precious younger brother's desperate hold.


End file.
